


looking for a little bit of hope

by Friendly_Gayberhood_SpiderMan (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Friendly_Gayberhood_SpiderMan
Summary: Wherein Marius sleeps and Courfeyrac pines.
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	looking for a little bit of hope

Courfeyrac is used to Marius coming home late. It makes sense, after all. Marius works more jobs that any reasonable human being should, due to his unwillingness for accepting money from his grandfather. Which Courfeyrac understands; from what little Marius has said of his childhood, Courfeyrac has been able to extrapolate that Marius' grandfather is a grade A jerk. But what this means is that Marius rarely gets home before midnight at the earliest.

Tonight is no exception. Courfeyrac is making his final edits to a paper, a glance at the time on his laptop conveniently informing him that he's going to hate himself in the morning, when the door clicks open and Marius stumbles in.

"Hey," Courfeyrac greets, adding a few words to his conclusion before looking up.

Marius jumps and drops his keys, evidently shocked by the fact that he's not the only inhabitant of the apartment awake at this hour. He bends down to pick up the keys, almost tripping over his own feet as he does.

"Hi," Marius finally replies, once he's more or less collected himself, and trudged over to the couch to sit down beside Courfeyrac, "What are you doing up?"

"I have a paper due tomorrow and I'm pretty sure this professor is out to get me, so it has to be flawless," Courfeyrac answers. Marius hums and lays his head on Courfeyrac's shoulder, confirming his theory that Marius is well and truly out of it; Marius is averse to physical touch at the best of times, and is never one to initiate it.

"You need to get more sleep," Courfeyrac says, re-reading his thesis statement for what must be the hundredth time.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Marius murmurs. Courfeyrac laughs.

"Now you're starting to sound like Enjolras, and believe me when I say that's not a compliment."

Marius groans and burrows deeper into Courfeyrac's shoulder. He kicks his feet onto the sofa, only one still has a sock on. The other sock seems to have mysteriously disappeared to who knows where.

The essay is good enough, Courfeyrac decides. If Blondeau finds any issue with it, then that's on him. He clicks submit, refreshing the page three times to make sure it actually went through, before turning off his laptop and setting it down on the coffee table.

"Alright," Courfeyrac says, gently nudging Marius, "It's time for all good little Pontmercys to get to bed. By which I mean an actual bed and not my shoulder."

"Don't wanna," Marius says, clinging to Courfeyrac's side like ivy to a post. It's adorable, and slightly suffocating.

"Come on," Courfeyrac insists, "We're both going to be uncomfortable tomorrow if we stay in this position." He does not mentally make a dirty joke immediately after saying that. Nope. Not at all.

Marius just repeats, "Don't wanna," and holds on tighter, his breathing starting to even out.

Courfeyrac sighs. He's willing to do many things, but start an argument with his sleep deprived, strangely affectionate roommate isn't one of them. He adjusts them so that they're both lying down flat on the couch; it's not big enough for the two of them, but this is more comfortable than before and Courfeyrac will take what he can get.

A few seconds pass before Courfeyrac is completely sure that Marius is asleep. He tries to drift off as well, but sleep eludes him. Courfeyrac sighs and opens his eyes, idly noting that the light is still on and their electricity bill is probably going to shoot up. But that's a problem to deal with later.

Right now, Courfeyrac occupies himself with attempting to count the freckles scattered across Marius' dark skin like tiny stars. _One, two, three, four…_ he loses count halfway through and has to restart again. He tells himself that it's like counting sheep; a way to calm his mind down enough to sleep and definitely not an excuse to stare at Marius.

Times like this, Courfeyrac can feel his heart aching with the weight of all the things he can't say; things he can't admit, not even to himself. Maybe someday. But not now, not quite yet.

Marius shifts and murmurs something in his sleep, words unintelligible. Courfeyrac smiles and wraps an arm around Marius, making sure he won't end up falling off the couch sometime during the night. He closes his eyes again, but as he falls asleep, he can still see Marius, lying next to Courfeyrac on a too small couch, completely at ease, as if there's nowhere in the world that he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Those Nights' by Bastille. Kudos or comment if you like :)


End file.
